The plan for next year includes the development and testing of new eye movement monitoring instrumentation and the completion of a digital data acquisition system to be used in conjunction with the new monitors (double purkinje image tracker) and magnetic field search coil). When the tracker has been updated to include effective blink circuits, and a valid track lock indicator, attempts will be made to validate the device as an eye-movement monitor by using experienced contact lens subjects (ourselves) whose oculomotor performance is known in detail. If there are peculiarities in the observed performance, an attempt will be made to determine their origin by attempting simultaneous eye movement recording from the tracker and a conventional eye-movement monitor (e.g. optical lever) whose performance is based on known and measureable physical principles. Research directed to oculomotor performance rather than instrumentation is as follows: 1) experiments to determine the contribution of small saccades to human information processing, 2) study of dynamic visual acuity in which contract sensitivity is measured during smooth pursuit, 3) Analyses of data concerning smooth pursuit in the mixed retina with luminance as a parameter, and 4) experiments and analyses of data on the miniature vestibulo-ocular response and its effectiveness in stabilizing retinal images during normal body movement.